


Visiting Hours

by trapanroT



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heartwarming, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapanroT/pseuds/trapanroT
Summary: The usual gang and a hospital visit. Just a pointless feel-good scene I felt like writing.
Kudos: 11





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: "Two boys in a hospital bed"  
> English is not my first language.  
> Love

"Aw, look at them." Todd chuckled.  
"Shh!" Ashley gestured at him to keep quiet as she quickly snapped a picture with the trusty polaroid that never left her side.

They had opened the door to the sight of both their friends sound asleep. Larry was pale and hooked on a IV drip but otherwise relatively safe and sound. Sal appeared to have crashed after countless hours spent watching over him and was now curled up by his side on the edge of the hospital bed.

"M'wasn't sleeping..." Sal mumbled, jolting awake at their arrival. "Look Lar, you got visitors!"

"Hey losers!" Ash said fondly.

The bed-ridden boy gave a weak gap-toothed grin, his voice more gravelly than usual:  
"Shit, the gang's all here! Me casa es su casa amigos." 

"Good to see you alive, Larry. Dude, you look like hell! Said Todd, glancing over the medical chart near the bed."

"Thanks! Larry croaked. I'm high on pain meds and got my best buddy with me though, so it's not too bad."

With Sal's help, he carefully propped himself up on his pillows. The newcomers took a seat next to them, Todd on a creaky folding chair and Ashley crossed-legged at the end of the bed. 

"You butt! Don't scare us like that ever again! Collapsing in the middle of algebra, we thought you were gonna die or something!" The girl feigned anger but she was actually relieved.  
"Gotta admit it was pretty cool when Sally ordered the substitute teacher to _shut up call a **fucking** ambulance_ though." She added, beaming.

"Did I really? Sal mused. I didn't mean to, I just kinda panicked I guess..."

"Old crone deserved it, man. She would've let me die there!" 

"We could hear Mrs. _Whatsherface_ and the school nurse arguing in the hallway, what happened?" Asked Todd.

"They were too incompetent to even call 911! Thought we were faking or something. In the end, it's Kim that drove us to the hospital. She just marched out of the cafeteria, hoisted Larry on her shoulder and casually carried him out to her car." Sal explained. 

Ash stared at them in disbelief.  
"No way! The lunch lady?!" 

"I might have been passed out for that bit." Larry quipped.

"She saved your life dude!" Said Sal.

"Yeah, I guess I was an ass for thinking she was a shady weirdo before, Larry conceded.   
The doctors did say I would've kicked the bucket if they had waited any longer to cut me up. Something about my guts bursting and uh... other organs getting infected, innards strewn all over the place and stuff..."

"Don't be a drama queen, Todd protested. While serious as well as time sensitive, appendectomy is still a fairly common and simple medical procedure. You should be fully recovered in a couple of weeks."

Sal nodded solemnly.  
"The doctor did say he'll be able to go home tomorrow or Monday at the latest."

"Chug and Maple will be glad to hear you're doing okay, they were worried too." Said Ash.

"Can't wait to show them my nifty scar. I bet Chug will be too squeamish to look.   
Did you guys at least spread any cool rumors about my gruesome death? Travis Phelps better send me some goddamn flowers!" Larry snarked. 

Todd pulled a face:  
"The little shit had the nerves to roll his eyes when you guys left for the ER, whining on and on about how it was such a disturbance to his precious day."

"Seriously!?" Sal perked up, seething.

"How much of a self-absorbed prick can you be?" Ash chimed in. "We need to teach this guy a lesson!"

"I love my overprotective friends..." Larry hummed, slumping slightly against Sal's shoulder. "... Love you guys."

He had a weary smile, doing his best to keep his eyes open.

The shorter boy instantly grew concerned.  
"Hey man, are you doing alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just a bit sleepy." The sick boy quietly reassured him. "S'good to have you all here."

As the four of them continued catching up, he eventually dozed off, his breath settling to a regular rhythm.

Sal sighed, brushing an unruly strand of hair from Larry's sleeping face.  
"So stubborn, can you guys believe he was in pain for days and kept it to himself so his mom wouldn't worry? We should have noticed earlier that he wasn't feeling well..."

"Don't worry, he's fine now. Todd assured him. Larry will be back on his feet in no time, ready for mischief and more spooky investigations!"

"What about you, Sally, how are you holding up? Ashley's tone was serious. I know how you feel about hospitals, it must have been rough."

Sal cocked his head slightly, pondering his answer.  
"Things have been so hectic that I didn't really have time to dwell on the past. I've been pretty busy, y'know, cheering Larry up, painting his toenails and holding his hair when he was puking. Making sure he didn't rip off his stitches jumping off the bed or doing something stupid...  
Surgery was the scariest. I kept Lisa company in the waiting room during the operation and she was the one comforting me. Even worried sick about her son, she remained so positive and level-headed.   
My dad also stopped by for a bit last night after work. It surprised me, I don't think he had set foot in an hospital since I was a kid....  
But I'm doing fine, guys, really."

"You should still go home and get some rest, okay? You've been here since yesterday afternoon, it's not reasonable." Todd admonished gently.

"But Larry..."

"I doubt he'll go very far with a hole in his stomach. He's out of the woods and safe here, buddy. You can relax now." Ashley stood up to pat Sal's head.

  
The door to the room was cracked open and a tired-looking Lisa peeked in.  
"Sorry kids, it seems like visiting hours are over. I wouldn't want the hospital staff to throw you out." She whispered.  
"I have good news though, the nurse confirmed that Larry can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs Johnson, we were leaving." Todd replied politely.

"Come on, let's go, Sally." Ash held out her hand in encouragement.

Sal looked back at his best friend, still peacefully asleep.

"Don't worry, honey. You know you're always welcome to our flat anytime. You guys too, of course! I'm sure Lar-Bear will appreciate the distraction while he recovers at home. Lisa smiled warmly.   
My son is very lucky to have such good friends taking care of him."

  
"Alright. Rest well Larry Face, I'll see you tomorrow." Sal whispered to Larry before following the others out of the room.


End file.
